


Desired Feelings

by smushstrawberries



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Splatoon Manga Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushstrawberries/pseuds/smushstrawberries
Summary: Ever since Gloves came to Inkopolis Plaza for a Turf War, Goggles couldn’t help but like him. But as Goggles got to know Gloves more, his feelings go buckwild for him.





	Desired Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there are literally no Goggles/Gloves fics on here, so I decided to contribute. Warning: there’s a lot of sexual content in this, so if you’re sensitive to that stuff, then please don’t read.

Goggles sighed as he kept on stroking his cock.  
Goggles never really touched himself much; he only did it when he got in the mood.  
Like any normal person, Goggles would actually get horny and ya know, masturbate. But ever since he came to Inkopolis Square, he would always think about a certain squid. 

The squid’s name was Gloves. 

Goggles found Gloves really cool, and he looked up to him a lot.  
Recently however, Goggles found Gloves to be quite attractive, which led to Goggles having a crush on him.  
He eventually started to think about Gloves; a little too much perhaps.  
Goggles started to become a little horny every time he thought about Gloves, which motivated him to touch himself. 

Goggles stroked his cock a little more, moaning softly.  
He laid his head down on the pillow and kept going.  
“Gloves.. I wish you could do this to me.. I wish you could touch me instead of myself..” Goggles panted heavily.  
Little did Goggles know that Gloves himself dropped by his house to pay a visit.  
Gloves opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. 

“That’s weird...Hey, Goggles! You in there?” Gloves asked.  
He looked everywhere but couldn’t seem to find Goggles.  
“I could’ve sworn he was in here-“  
Gloves stopped speaking and heard something.  
It was coming from upstairs.  
Gloves walked up the stairs; the sound was getting closer.  
Then, he heard something that sounded like..moaning.  
Gloves slowly walked towards the noise; it was coming from a room. 

Gloves reached for the doorknob, but stopped as soon as he heard the moaning again.  
He pressed his ear against the door only to hear Goggles moan his name loudly.  
“Eh? Was that my name?”  
Gloves listened more closely.  
“Gloves, I’m almost there.. Gosh, I wish you were here to make me feel good instead.” Goggles whined.  
Gloves stood there, blushing and in shock at the same time.  
_‘So that’s where he was? He was jacking it..to me?!’_ Gloves, still surprised, listened to Goggles’ moans more.  
“Oh, Gloves..Why do you have to be so attractive?” Goggles said. 

Gloves blushed, but smirked at the same time.  
_‘So, Goggles thinks I’m good looking, huh? Heh. How cool. His moans are actually quite...interesting as well.’_  
Gloves sat down by the door and listened.  
Goggles was at his limit; his strokes became somewhat frantic, desperately wanting to cum.  
“Gloves.. How are you so cool? I want to be like you..Please teach me...”  
Gloves smiled even more.  
_‘He thinks I’m cool too? That’s great.’_  
Gloves stopped listening for a second to find his penis sticking up through his pants. 

_‘Oh great, a boner? Tch. Maybe his moans really are that good after all...’_  
Gloves kept listening while getting turned on at the same time.  
“Gloves, I’m cumming..I’m gonna cum!” Goggles put his hand over his mouth as his muffled squeals filled the room as he came. Goggles moaned loudly as cum poured out of his dick. 

Gloves smiled again.  
_‘That was actually kind of...hot. Heh.’_ Gloves thought.  
Goggles laid on his bed, panting.  
“Why can’t you just touch me right now? I wish you liked me that way so we could get more closer..” Goggles said.  
Gloves blushed madly. _‘D-damn! He’s that horny?! And he wants me to touch him?’_ Gloves thought. He smirked.  
_‘Hmm..That doesn’t seem like a bad idea. Goggles is one of the coolest squids I know..maybe he deserves it.’_  
Gloves stood up and reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door.  
_‘It was unlocked the entire time?! Sheesh, Goggles! At least lock it when you’re masturbating!’_ Gloves thought. 

As soon as he walked through the room, Goggles blushed heavily.  
“G-Gloves?!” Goggles screeched as he scurried to find a pillow to cover him.  
Gloves went over towards the bed and sat down. “What’s that pillow you got there?”  
Gloves said playfully.  
“Nothing!” Goggles replied.  
“Don’t play dumb with me, Goggles. I heard your little session just a few seconds ago.” he smirked.  
“Eh? Session?” Goggles said, dumbfounded. “Ya know, jacking it.” Goggles realized what he said and covered his face. 

“P-peeping tom!” Goggles said.  
“Nah, I’m not a peeping tom. I just managed to come at the right time.” Gloves replied.  
“The right time?”  
“Yeah. I wanted to drop by and say hello, but I didn’t know where you were. I heard something, and went upstairs; and found out the moaning was coming from your room.”  
“You-you heard them?” Goggles blushed.  
“Well yeah, duh. You were moaning really loud. And to be honest, it was actually pretty hot as well.” Gloves said. 

“Eh?! Hot?”  
Gloves took Goggles’ hands.  
“Goggles. I had never known you would think about me like that. I didn’t think you out of all people would get horny.”  
“Well, of course I like you! You’re really cool, and good looking when you move around with your Dualies..” Goggles blushed madly.  
_‘I’m good looking with my Dualies, huh? Maybe I should use them more.’_ Gloves thought.  
Gloves stopped and looked down at the pillow hiding Goggles’ dick.  
“Let’s do something about this, shall we?” Gloves smirked. 

He lifted up the pillow to find Goggles’ dick still leaking precum.  
Goggles covered his face. “D-don’t stare too much!” he stuttered.  
“Oh my...it’s bigger than I expected. And it’s still hard too.” Gloves said in awe.  
He touched the tip of Goggles’ cock, and a strand of cum came out of it, which made Goggles shudder.  
“Gloves..” Goggles asked. 

“Hm?” 

“Do..you think I’m cool?” he said.  
“You? Cool? Of course I think you’re cool. You’ve beaten the strongest teams in the world! Why wouldn’t I think you’re cool?” he said.  
“I felt like you would’ve thought I was ridiculous..” Goggles muttered.  
“Tch. Nah. Sure, you’ve done some dumb stuff, but that doesn’t make you an idiot.” Gloves said.  
Goggles smiled. “Yeah. Thank you.” he said with a faint blush on his face.  
Gloves smiled back. 

“Gloves?” Goggles asked again. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you like me, too?”

Gloves stared at Goggles and blushed. 

“Well, yeah, I guess so. Every time you won a battle, I couldn’t help but start to like you. And everything you do is very cool, so that’s a plus.”  
He looked down at Goggles’ dick again.

“Goggles, you wanted to feel nice, right?”

“Y-yes!” Goggles stuttered as he looked at him.  
“Heh, okay. I’m only doing this because you’re one of the coolest squids I know. And also because I think you deserve this.” Gloves said.  
Goggles’ eyes lit up. “Really?” he exclaimed. 

“Yes, really. Come here.” 

Goggles leaned towards Gloves and wrapped his arms around him; then they both kissed. “Gloves, I’ve wanted you to kiss me for so long.” Goggles smiled. Gloves smiled back. 

“I’m glad. But, I’ll give you more than what you expected because I think you’re very cool.” Gloves smirked, then slid his tongue into Goggles’ mouth.  
Goggles was surprised, but returned the kiss. Goggles sat on Gloves’ lap, eventually starting to moan while he made out with him. _‘Oh man..he’s that turned on..let’s see if he likes this.’_ Gloves thought.

Gloves ran his hand through Goggles’ tentacles, kissing him softly while exploring his body. Gloves smirked as one of his hands went down and groped his ass. Goggles gasped. 

"W-what was that for?" Goggles exclaimed.   
"I wanted to see how you'd react, ya know." Gloves responded.   
"Now, I wonder how you'll react to this."  
"A-ah!"  
Gloves started to suck Goggles' neck, leaving little red hickeys around it.   
"G-Gloves..you didn't have to make marks on me!"  
Gloves stopped and looked at him.   
"But it felt nice though.."   
"Eh? So I'm doing a good job, then?" he smiled.  
"Yes.." Goggles said.  
"Tease me more, I really like this.."   
Gloves nodded.   
He slowly sucked Goggles' neck more, and Goggles moaned louder.   
Gloves smirked as his fingers managed to trail down Goggles' body; he started teasing Goggles' cock, trailing his finger around the tip.

“G-Gloves, I’m tired of the teasing; can you touch me now?”  
“Geez, you’re that horny, huh?”  
Goggles nodded.  
“I really want it.”  
“Okay, let’s see if this helps.”

Taking his gloves off, Gloves started to stroke Goggles' cock.   
Goggles winced as he started to touch it.  
“Gloves...” Goggles whined.  
Gloves stroked Goggles’ dick slowly, and he loved every second of it.  
“Gloves, do it more..” he whimpered.  
Gloves’ pace got a little faster.  
“Like this?” he asked.  
“Mm-hm! Like that..don’t stop.” Goggles started to whine. 

With every stroke, Goggles managed to get even more turned on.

Gloves’ movements became faster, and Goggles started to moan loudly. He gripped the bedsheets and started to pant heavily.  
“Mmn...yes..this feels so great.”  
“Well, how about this?” Gloves stopped stroking and started to suck him off. 

“G-Gloves! Oh, my gosh!” Goggles moaned.  
Gloves bobbed his head up and down slowly, making Goggles groan loudly.  
“Gloves...how are you so good at this?” Goggles shuddered every time Gloves hit the right spots. 

“That feels really nice..” Goggles breathed.  
“I’m glad.” Gloves smiled, then continued sucking. Goggles’ whimpers became moans of pleasure which managed to make Gloves hard himself. _‘His moans are really cute!’_ he thought.  
“Gloves...I’m getting close..!” Goggles said.  
Gloves groped Goggles’ dick and stroked until he couldn’t take it anymore.  
Goggles squealed, and cum flew out onto the bed. He collapsed onto the pillow, panting. 

“Gloves...thank you.” Goggles smiled. 

"No problem.” 

Goggles glanced over at Gloves and couldn’t help but notice his erect dick.  
“Gloves, your penis is hard.”  
“Eh?” He looked down and there it was; sticking right up into the open.  
“Ah, I guess your moans really turned me on.” he blushed heavily.  
“E-Eh?! Really?”  
“Yes, really. I’m surprised too, honestly. Not many people turn me on; and I definitely wouldn’t think you would turn me on.” Gloves said, blushing.

“Well, if that’s the case then..” Goggles breathed. 

“Hm?”

“Will you be my first?” Goggles said.

“W-what?”

“I asked if you wanted to be my first. Gloves, I.. I..” Goggles paused for a moment. 

“Come on Goggles, spit it out!”

“I want you inside me!” he said finally. 

“Wait, you want me to have sex with you?” 

“Y-yeah..” Goggles covered his blushing face.

Gloves blushed even more after he replied, but smiled and nodded.  
“Goggles, you don’t have to feel embarrassed. You should be lucky that you’re doing this with a cool guy like me.”

Goggles stared at him, flustered but happy.

“Hold on, before we do this, lemme take my jacket off.” Goggles fiddled with the buttons and took his jacket and shirt off.  
Gloves slowly grabbed Goggles and sat him onto his lap, and pulled his pants down.  
Goggles stared at Gloves’ dick and gulped.  
“It’s so big, will it fit?” 

“Guess we’ll have to find out.” 

“Wait, Gloves. Aren’t you going to take your shirt off?”  
Gloves paused. “I guess so.”  
He proceeded to take his shirt off, while Goggles started to blush.  
“Eh? Why are you blushing?” Gloves asked.  
“You look really good with your shirt off..” Goggles said softly. 

“Is that so?” Gloves blushed.  
“Well then, I’m going to give you what you wanted now.”  
Gloves grabbed his dick and positioned it towards Goggles’ ass. 

“Wait!” 

“What now?” 

Goggles got off of Gloves’ lap and started to lick his member.  
“G-Goggles! What are you doing..?” Gloves grunted.  
“I’m trying to make your penis wet before we do it!” he smiled. 

He wrapped his little tongue around Gloves’ cock, moaning softly. His tongue went up and down, circling around Gloves’ shaft; making him moan. “Mm, you taste good..” Goggles exclaimed.  
“Are you done yet-Ghh!”  
Gloves gasped as Goggles managed to take the whole thing down his throat.  
“Goggles..if you wanted to suck me off, you could’ve just asked..” Gloves grunted.  
Goggles moaned at the sound of Gloves’ voice, sloppily sucking his cock. 

Gloves sighed as Goggles kept sucking; putting his hand on Goggles' head.

“There!” A strand of saliva came from Goggles’ tongue as he stopped sucking.  
He climbed onto Gloves’ lap and positioned himself.  
“You can give me what I want now..” Goggles said.  
Gloves blushed, but nodded.  
Gloves slowly slid his dick into Goggles, making Goggles gasp. 

“I-It’s in...Oh, you’re so big!” Goggles moaned loudly.  
“And you’re so tight!” Gloves said.  
Gloves looked at Goggles for a second; he looked like he was about to cry.  
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
“I-I’m okay! This just feels really weird. I’ve never felt this feeling before; this is my first time. I’ve never done it before with someone.”

“Well, I’ll go slow then.” Gloves said. Gloves slowly thrusted in and out of Goggles, causing him to whimper.  
Goggles moaned loudly. “G-Gloves, oh my gosh! This feels really good all of a sudden!” Goggles stuttered as he clung onto Gloves’ shoulders. 

“Please, go deeper..” Goggles whined.  
Gloves nodded as his movements became faster.  
“Goggles, d-does this feel good?” Gloves panted. 

“Oh gosh, yes!”

Gloves proceeded to thrust deeper into Goggles, making him go wild.  
“Gloves, please! I want to feel you deep inside me! I love you!” he begged.

Gloves stopped for a second and blushed. “Goggles, did you just say you loved me?”  
Goggles stopped for a second; his face red with embarrassment.

“Y-yeah..” he said, shakily. 

“Goggles...I like you too.” Gloves panted as he slowly pecked Goggles’ cheek. Goggles blushed a dark shade of pink. He looked into Gloves’ eyes lustfully and whispered into his ear,

“Gloves, _fuck_ me.” 

Something about what Goggles said turned him on. "You want me to fuck ya, huh?" Gloves asked. "Yes!" Goggles whimpered. "Okay, you asked for it.." Gloves proceeded to thrust even deeper into him, making Goggles gasp loudly and dug his fingers into Gloves’ skin. “Gloves! Yes! Please don’t stop!” he said.

 _‘Damn! If he keeps up with these cute moans of his, I’ll cum soon!’_ Gloves thought. “Ah, yes! Right there! Just like that!” Goggles moaned loudly, keeping his grip onto Gloves’ shoulders. “Mm, you’re so deep in me, give me more..” Goggles pleaded. Gloves thrusted into Goggles a little bit rougher this time, but he didn't mind. “Goggles, I’m getting close..” Gloves groaned. “R-really? Me too..” Goggles said.

"Let's cum together!" 

Gloves nodded. 

"Please, cum inside!" Goggles gasped as he was met with another thrust.   
"Inside? Are you sure?" Gloves exclaimed.   
"Yes, please!" Goggles moaned.

”Okay...” he grunted.

At long last, Gloves was at his limit, and thrusted into Goggles as deep as he could. “Goggles..I’m cumming..!”

“Gloves!! Ahn~!” Goggles cried out in pleasure; his body trembling as he loudly moaned Gloves’ name. 

Gloves gasped softly as he filled Goggles up with his cum. They both collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Goggles let out soft whimpers as cum spilled out of his ass. “Gloves...you came inside me. There’s so much, it got on the bed.” 

Gloves chuckled. “That’s what you wanted, right?” “Gosh, yes..” he panted. “Gloves..that was amazing..” Goggles said. “You think so? That’s cool..” Gloves smiled. Goggles rolled over next to Gloves and embraced him for a second. 

“A-ah, sorry! You don’t mind hugs, right?” Goggles stammered. 

“Hm? Naaaah, I don’t mind them. Come here.” Gloves wrapped his arms around Goggles and hugged him.  
“Hey Gloves, does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Goggles asked. Gloves blushed, but chuckled. “I guess so, ya goofball.”


End file.
